Eye of the Storm
Eye of the Storm is the eleventh and final booster pack in the Trading Card Game. It was never physically released; its contents are only available digitally. Set Breakdown It contains 85 cards: *5 Super Rares *5 Very Rares *15 Rares *20 Uncommons *40 Commons Details The following keyword(s) were introduced in this set: *'Trapper' (When a creature wins a battle against this creature, put that creature into your opponent's mana zone.) Contents *S1/S5 *S2/S5 *S3/S5 *S4/S5 *S5/S5 *1/80 *2/80 *3/80 *4/80 *5/80 *6/80 *7/80 *8/80 *9/80 *10/80 *11/80 *12/80 *13/80 *14/80 *15/80 *16/80 *17/80 *18/80 *19/80 *20/80 *21/80 *22/80 *23/80 *24/80 *25/80 *26/80 *27/80 *28/80 *29/80 *30/80 *31/80 *32/80 *33/80 *34/80 *35/80 *36/80 *37/80 *38/80 *39/80 *40/80 *41/80 *42/80 *43/80 *44/80 *45/80 *46/80 *47/80 *48/80 *49/80 *50/80 *51/80 *52/80 *53/80 *54/80 *55/80 *56/80 *57/80 *58/80 *59/80 *60/80 *61/80 *62/80 *63/80 *64/80 *65/80 *66/80 *67/80 *68/80 *69/80 *70/80 *71/80 *72/80 *73/80 *74/80 *75/80 *76/80 *77/80 *78/80 *79/80 *80/80 Cycles Clash Revealers (Each of these creatures can have their level be 10 while revealed during a clash.) * — Nimbus, Regent's Envoy * — Ambassador Corile * — Spiteful Razorkinder * — Leaping Hissy * — Chief Headstrong Wanderer Nimbus, Regent's Envoy (16EYE).png|link=Nimbus, Regent's Envoy Ambassador Corile (16EYE).png|link=Ambassador Corile Spiteful Razorkinder (16EYE).png|link=Spiteful Razorkinder Leaping Hissy (16EYE).png|link=Leaping Hissy Chief Headstrong Wanderer (16EYE).png|link=Chief Headstrong Wanderer 4 Fewer to Summon (Each of these creatures have abilities that can reduce the number of cards required to summon them by 4 if conditions are met.) * — Haven's Counsel * — Octolith * — Master of the Graves * — Ragestrike Dragon * — Warlord Titan Haven's Counsel (16EYE).png|link=Haven's Counsel Octolith (16EYE).png|link=Octolith Master of the Graves (16EYE).png|link=Master of the Graves Ragestrike Dragon (16EYE).png|link=Ragestrike Dragon Warlord Titan (16EYE).png|link=Warlord Titan Modal Creatures (Each of these creatures have a choice of 2 abilities when they enter the battle zone.) * + — Cloudworm * + — Lightning Legionnaire * + — Cybermech * + — Cybear * + — Darkwood Tribe Cloudworm (16EYE).png|link=Cloudworm Lightning Legionnaire (16EYE).png|link=Lightning Legionnaire Cybermech (16EYE).png|link=Cybermech Cybear (16EYE).png|link=Cybear Darkwood Tribe (16EYE).png|link=Darkwood Tribe Enemy Check Unleashers (Each of these Vortex Evolution Creatures are enemy civilizations which check the card they used to Unleash for different abilities.) * + — Alcadeus, Vengeance Archon * + — Glorious Inferno Dragon * — Nivarex the Unquenchable * + — King Arboreus * + — Apocalypse Knight Alcadeus, Vengeance Archon (16EYE).png|link=Alcadeus, Vengeance Archon Glorious Inferno Dragon (16EYE).png|link=Glorious Inferno Dragon Nivarex the Unquenchable (16EYE).png|link=Nivarex the Unquenchable King Arboreus (16EYE).png|link=King Arboreus Apocalypse Knight (16EYE).png|link=Apocalypse Knight Allied Check Unleashers (Each of these Vortex Evolution Creatures are allied civilizations which check the card they used to Unleash for different abilities.) * + — Spellsworn Paladin * + — General Marnik * + — Ramis the Duskwalker * + — Furnace Crawler * + — Magmablast Mammoth Spellsworn Paladin (16EYE).png|link=Spellsworn Paladin General Marnik (16EYE).png|link=General Marnik Ramis the Duskwalker (16EYE).png|link=Ramis the Duskwalker Furnace Crawler (16EYE).png|link=Furnace Crawler Magmablast Mammoth (16EYE).png|link=Magmablast Mammoth Your Turn Instead Spell (Each of these spells have stronger abilities when they are cast during your turn.) * — Photon Snare * — Tripwire Teleport * — Void Trap * — Rocket Mine * — Briar Pit Photon Snare (16EYE).png|link=Photon Snare Tripwire Teleport (16EYE).png|link=Tripwire Teleport Void Trap (16EYE).png|link=Void Trap Rocket Mine (16EYE).png|link=Rocket Mine Briar Pit (16EYE).png|link=Briar Pit Category:Booster Pack Category:Trading Card Game